


Watching

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Hina and Smoker get stuck with a newly recruited Drake and basically, watching Drake falls mostly into Smoker's lap. SxD





	

The moment Tsuru had come back from Minion Island with a kid - from the looks of him, he had appeared to be a kid, anyway - it had been decided that Cadet Hina and more importantly, Cadet Smoker himself would be tasked with watching their fellow potential Marine for three particular reasons: 1) Drake's father - a _former_ marine - was now deceased along with his mother and **he simply had no other relatives** , 2) there currently were  **no** other lower ranking individuals (lower than the cadet rank) at the moment and, 3) both Cadet Hina and Cadet Smoker were the absolute _closest_   to Drake's age group who could potentially offer him **more** comfort than could be garnered with placing him with older Marines who he couldn't relate to.

All of this, of course, was coming from the mental health examiner after outlining the fact that Drake had had both mental and physical abuse at the hands of his father - quite possibly daily after the death of his mother on top of their apparent financial problems which went hand in hand with Barrels alcohol problems; there was also the obvious health problems seeing as he was clearly underdeveloped for his size considering his actual age. Recruiting the boy to the Marines - should he want it - could quite possibly put him on the most positive track for a better life.

When Garp - of _all_ people - took him aside to explain this in the simplest words possible, Smoker had been annoyed which he thought should have been understandable; it wasn't like he was really gaining anything from taking some kid under his wing and acting buddy-buddy with him. Surprisingly though, Garp didn't even expect that of him - which managed to get under his skin even more so than asking him to be friends with Diez - and instead simply requested that Smoker _watch_ him.

\- - -

"Hina knows Smoker will do his best," Hina had said after he had had an honest talk with her, and really, he couldn't believe she had just _said_ that.

"Girls are better at all that _comforting shit_ though," Smoker had grumbled around his cigar, clearly unhappy.

"Maybe, but you need more friends who are guys," came Hina's amused reply as she playfully attempted to snatch the cigar with zero success.

Smoker simply grunted at that.

\- - -

... So watch Diez, Smoker did.

One month passed. Two months rolled by. Three. Five. _Seven_.

A **year** in of watching Diez transform, basically, Smoker would note that he had gotten taller, stronger, and eventually began sporting a ridiculous chestnut haircut courtesy of Garp himself which had been worse than his childish bob hairstyle he had entered the Marines with and...

Sometimes - just sometimes (because any more than that and Smoker would start to think weird things) - in the dead of night when Drake was asleep (and _of course_ they had had to share a room together and the ginger was _surprisingly resilient_ with actually staying instead of booking it like Smoker's previous roommates!), the white haired cadet would stay awake and wonder where Drake's scrawny arms and legs had gone.

He'd wonder where his shy nature had gone and why he got _so fired up_   when the ginger sassed him and what'd be like to kiss those scowling lips a bit--to just grab that stupid, scarred face of his and kiss him. Hell - it'd probably scare the shit of him and honestly, these thoughts that had been creeping up over the span of _watching Drake_ were beginning to scare the hell out of _him_ too.

\- - -

Drake must've still been having a hard time dealing with what had happened earlier on in his life for when Smoker had spotted him in their usual hide away curled in on himself and sobbing as quietly as he possibly could, the white haired cadet had marched over before he could stop himself. He had knelt, hauling the ginger up to be able to see his face before planting an embarrassingly novice kiss at the corner of the younger man's lips.

_Shit._

Though this had immediately shocked Drake into silence, Smoker had been determined to correct himself and grabbed the ginger's jaw this time, planting a kiss squarely on his lips; the slight taste of salt - Drake had been crying after all - did nothing to steer Smoker away from kissing Drake, and the more he knelt there with his lips pressed against the younger man's own, the more he wanted to go a little further.

However, life was unfair and there were times where you had to work hard for what you wanted. This thought came to mind when a fist collided with his jaw, and he reared back briefly as he stared a positively crimson faced Drake in the face.

"Who - who said you could just--"

Well, the ginger had _started_ to speak, but honestly, Smoker was having none of that and roughly pinned the ginger to the stone flooring before taking another kiss which transitioned into slipping his tongue past Drake's lips after sneakily pinching his rear end; though this in itself had caused the ginger to struggle a fair bit after that on account of being **pinched**.

Obviously though, Drake couldn't kiss for shit, but it wasn't too hilarious seeing as the learning curve wasn't so bad with enough _practice_ , and after roughly twenty minutes - with a quick explanation to explain the most basic (yet important) rule to BREATHE THROUGH THE NOSE during this - the session was pleasant for about ten minutes even with Drake repeatedly attempting to shy away in the beginning once it got good.


End file.
